Work vehicles having track or wheel type locomotion are generally of large size and great weight. These type vehicles often operate on steep grades and are therefore equipped with a braking system that is spring locked and released in response to fluid pressure. Therefore, in absence of fluid power to controlling assemblies of the brakes, the brakes are locked.
Owing to the rough, abusive use of these vehicles, the fluid power system of the vehicle sometimes malfunctions. In order to move the vehicle for servicing, it then becomes necessary to provide a method by which to release the brakes for transportation of the vehicle to a servicing site.
Some heretofore utilized vehicles have redundant power supplies for automatic or manual actuation upon failure of the main fluid power means. However, since such malfunction is generally most infrequent, it is desirable to eliminate the redundant system from the vehicle and provide other means for releasing the brakes and thereby avoid the waste of material and labor.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.